Quotes
This is a List of quotes from the short about Vince 'that these characters did not say in their official Video Game appearences (they weren't playable), along with new character quotes. View Characters for more info. Quotes Vincent K. Queens ''"Look, the Tooth Fairy ain't busy enough for your junk." '' - In the beginning ''"Looks like you's want me to punch it out of you huh?" - At school "Swiper yes, swiping, Swiper yes, swiping." - '' Read References ''"Now you's have to give me 800 pounds of teeth, from the cemetary!" - Right before Fletcher calls "How is it "Not Good" to lose Barry?" - When Barry fades away Barry D. Rustfender "Come on! I was never a kid, nor do I trust you anymore!" - In front of his Dad "Oh, my gosh, this book says i only exist if i think i do, what if i don't?" - When Sonny runs off for $10000 ''"This is reality! I am nothing, '''and everything!"'' - Before summoning his monsters Sonny N. TankerHorns "I'll do anything for you. Uh, as long as it has nothing to do with cherry blossoms." - At school "You can tell this is the kid's window because it has Lightning Mcqueen stickers on it." ''- Before seeing Papo ''"Hurry up you slowpokes we got to get that 10000 dollars before Gerald does!" - on the way to the $10000 "It shines like platinum though it actually doesn't." - When seeing the $10000 bill Lenny Y. OilDrazzle The short proves he can say things besides "Good" and "Not Good". "That's like the first time in the past 5 months he didn't say "you's"?" - When Vince says "you" to TJ "Look, i'm not getting my bumpers chopped off just because of you." - When Vince decides to trait Gerald Gerald "Look, any loser can sneak through a window wearing pretty ballet tires, the tooth racket is much more involved." ''- Before explaining the Tooth Trade ''"Darn, it! I could've known so well it was a trap HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!!!" - After Barry's ruckus ends "I'm not that cruel car who'd do this, Fletcher is!" ''- while being pulled away by the ADA - Last line in the short Fletcher ''"I want those Queens kids DEAD, I want their families DEAD, I want their houses burnt to the ground!" - Before Gerald gives the Codeblack signal for ADA "Away you go... Never to return, ha ha!" - When he clears El Guapo and Philip "I knew it was better to strand him on a mountain top with no oil..." ''- after Vince's brother was left floating (he died by drowning in an attempt to escape) El Guapo ''"Well now this is our turn, "You's" better scram before The Boss pops your tires!" - Upon meeting the gang "Ha! I bet you gangsters don't even know how the tooth trade works!" - Before Gerald explains Tooth Trading "I will gleam much brighter once I toss you in." ''- Before throwing Vince's brother in the river Philip C. Rivetkroger ''"What in the world are you talking about?! I've been doing this for well over 75 years!" ''- Upon meeting the gang Papo ''"Waa? Modespeto!" ''- When Barry's ghost appears - His only quote in the short Yurikaa (He does not speak) Mrs. Queens ''"Vince, I think the tooth fairy wants you to learn about saving." - In the beginning "I was the one who left you that $30000 and now i'm all out of money and can't get groceries." - When Vince sees the Tooth Fairy left him no money American Dental Association Leader "112? Your son wouldn't happen to be an alligator would he?" - When talking to Mrs. Queens "Where prey, is this, "Montreal"?" - At the ADA Convention Tommy Joe "Gosh, I didn't think you'd be so muscled up!" - When Sonny takes his tooth "Ok scratch that, THAT is the wierdest thing i've ever seen." - Upon seeing Barry's ruckus "TOMMY!!!" - In the end Lewis "ANGELS!!!" - In the ruckus Vince's Unnamed friend "They were selling these on the streets for 2 cents a pound, just to buy peanuts!" - In front of Vince Mr. Rustfender "It's all just "fun" for kids, you see Barry?" - When Barry asks him a question Test Quotes (these quotes are not in the short but are for voice enactment testing, and may be used in Cars:IGNITE or the Vince Video Game: (Note: section unfinished)) Vincent K. Queens "Hey, you's, let's do some racketing!" "Turn you's little murmurs up!" Barry D. Rustfender "I've been working out for this!" Sonny N. TankerHorns "No need for pressure!" "That's going to send me to the breakdown lane!" "Meh, I think that truck horn is weighing me down." Lenny Y. OilDrazzle "You know, I think I should back out of this." "That wasn't just good... THAT WAS GREAT!!!" Gerald "If a pink puffball with bunny ears can fly, than I can do the tooth racket!" "Supplementation needed!" Fletcher "Let's go on a little competitive excursion!" El Guapo "I'm not scared to have my gold scraped, I got a million spares!" Philip C. Rivetkroger "We're hitting rock bottom!" Yurikaa "Woopah, Yurikaa, baby!" "Hope you're watching, cause i'll only do this once!" "You wouldn't just pass a wizard, would you?" Tommy Joe "Woah, is there some kinda derby or somethin?" Lewis "I'm the best cousin there is!"